


Movie Star Good Looks

by NancyBrown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Jack's adventures are better known to the team than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Star Good Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Warnings: none
> 
> A/N: I think of this as "the one Dotfic is going to kill me for"

"I call bullshit," said Owen.

Jack said, "Look, you know how it goes. They had to fictionalise parts to make it marketable. Change names, a few details. All the artefacts were alien in origin. My cover story was as a history professor, not archaeology. I look damn good in a bowtie, you should know," he said with a wink.

"What else? Oh yeah. Willie the adorable cabaret singer was from Shanghai, not Missouri, and I assure you, he wasn't blond."

"You are so full of it," Owen said as they dispersed. Jack chuckled, and wondered where he left the whip.  



End file.
